Goodbye Summer
by iridescent.blackpitch
Summary: Menjadi top of the school, adalah hal yang diinginkan gadis-gadis remaja selain dapat pacar tampan dan kosmetika tebal. Minseok, tentu saja, bukanlah tipikal gadis-gadis remaja zaman sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika kedua pilihan pertama terpampang didepannya? / Genderswitch. Pinktape!AU. don't hang on the title much. Xiuhan/Lumin. Changed Summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : If I have time to do this then I should have just doing my story instead._

_Genre: Romance, Friendship, the list will go on._

_Warning : Fem!Seok. f(x)'s appearance. High school cheessiness. _

_Oh ya, karena aku nulis berdasarkan suasana hati jadi maaf kalau ada perubahan gaya cerita, ya? Sekarang lagi pengen nulis gaya high school sih. xDD_

_P.S baca sambil dengerin Goodbye Summer. UGH._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Maafkan aku jika ini hanya monolog, sayang._

_Sebenarnya, _

_Aku cinta kamu._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

"Lu, kamu beli apaan?"

Luhan berbalik ketika dia melihat cowok berbibir tebal namun berkulit agak kecokelatan itu memandang ke camilan kecil yang dia beli didekat rumahnya, bibirnya setengah jalan mengunyah camilan manis dan empuk itu. "Beli apa ya. Kepo." Kata Luhan sambil kembali jalan ke kelasnya yang notabene sama dengan kelas si cowok (yang ngakunya) sahabat dekat Luhan ini.

Si cowok manyun.

Luhan memutar bola mata melihat antik orang disebelahnya ini.

"Kamu mau kan, Kai? Jangan pakai modus, minta aja." Kata Luhan menyipitkan mata lalu menyodorkan seplastik penuh _marshmallow_ yang bagian dalamnya belepotan cokelat hangat.

"Enak aja. Cowok jantan nggak makan _marshmallow_!" Tolak Kai, cowok berkulit seperti Naruto itu.

"Kamu boleh ambil dua."

"Oke."

Dan bibir Kai pun terkatup oleh lengketnya _marhsmallow_ dan manisnya cokelat lumer. Dasar murahan.

Sementara mereka berdua berjalan, arah pandangan para wanita (dan para lelaki yang cemburu buta) mengikuti bayangan dan tubuh mereka. Tidak heran, Kai (atau nama aslinya Kim Jongin) dan Luhan adalah salah satu anak-anak populer di sekolah mereka yang cukup elit tersebut, hampir tiap jam gerak-gerik mereka dipantau. Entah oleh guru yang bangga akan prestasi mereka yang melangit, atau wanita yang kagum dan cinta pada ceruk-ceruk wajah tampan mereka, atau lelaki yang cemburu gelap pada keberuntungan mereka.

Yang pasti, mereka populer.

"Yo, Luhan, Kai!" suara riang itu terdengar dari jauh. "Oh." Luhan mengangkat tangannya setengah hati dan Kai menyeringai. "Masih sama _marshmallow_ lagi. Nggak bosan-bosannya, ya?" kekeh perempuan berambut cepak yang mendekati kedua pria tampan tersebut. "Terserah aku, dong." Luhan berkata sambil lalu dan mencecap tangkai _marshmallow_ terakhirnya.

"Terus? Menang, tidak?" tanya Kai buru-buru pada si wanita tomboy itu. "Tenang dulu, _bro_." Kekeh cewek itu. Kai menekuk mukanya. "Jangan bilang kalo kelas kita kalah. Wajar sih... orang di kelas sebelah ada Kris yang jago basket sama Chanyeol yang badannya kayak kelebihan gen gitu." Kai mengeluarkan opini negatifnya.

"Enak aja kalah. Mau aku lempar sepatu, apa? Kita menang, tau! Orang _defense _nya _defense _terbaik sejagat gimana bisa kalah?" omel Am, atau Amber, pada Kai, sekaligus memuji diri sendiri. "Wah, menang ya? Bagus deh! Jadi minggu depan kita ngelawan siapa, nih?" tanya Kai semangat.

"Kenapa kamu nggak tanya Luhan saja? Dia kan yang mencetak _goal _buat kelas kita. Bayangin! _goal_ terbanyak seangkatan!" Amber menelengkan kepala ke Luhan, senyum menggoda terukir diwajahnya. Kai tambah manyun. Dia tidak tahu Luhan ikut pertandingan sepak bola kemarin. Dia terlalu capek dan dia punya latihan _dance _yang harus dia hadiri sore itu.

Luhan hanya menjilat bibirnya yang terlumeri dengan cokelat manis. "Terus minggu depan kita lawan siapa, nih?" tanya Kai semangat. "Kita lawan anak 12-B." Kata Amber langsung membetak _marshmallow _Luhan. Luhan mendelik, namun mendiamkan Amber. "Terus? Ada siapa aja?" tanya Kai, dengan halus meraih _marshmallow _ditangan Amber dan menggigit. "Ambil _marshmallow _mu sendiri. Kalau nggak salah ada deh cowok yang jago bola itu, yang ganteng..."

Kai mengerutkan dahi. "Minho? Dia ganteng?"

"Dia ganteng." Amber berkata dengan wajah datar.

"_Nonsense! _Gantengan juga aku!" seru Kai tidak terima. Dan mereka melanjutkan mengomongi hal-hal tidak perlu. Luhan hanya memandang ke arah koridor yang ada diseberang mereka—koridor dan tempat mereka duduk memang terpisah oleh lapangan sepak bola. Cukup lebar sih. Tapi mata Luhan yang bagaikan elang itu masih dapat menangkap apa yang tengah terjadi diujung lapangan.

Begitu juga menangkap sosok yang satu itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini ditempel disini... terus disini..."

Gadis mungil itu berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil menempelkan kertas-kertas yang sudah terhiasi oleh warna tersebut didinding Mading. Rambut panjang hitamnya bagaikan air terjun, melewati punggungnya dan berhenti di pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk menempel, yang lain sibuk memeluk karton-karton yang akan di tempel. Kakinya sampai berjinjit-jinjit demi mencapai _space _kosong didinding tersebut.

Minseok, nama gadis itu, tersenyum melihat kerjanya sambil bertolak pinggang. Peluh mengalir dari dahinya, dan dia segera menutup berjalan mundur untuk melihat Mading yang dia dan anggota lainnya kerjakan.

Sempurna.

Dengan senyum melengkung keatas, Minseok berjalan menjauh menuju ke kelasnya. Menjadi ketua Mading memang berat, tapi Minseok senang melakukannya. Minseok melewati aula depan dan matanya otomatis melihat I-Pad sebesar televisi 39 inch yang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang.

Pasti mereka ngelihat Queen Bee lagi, pikir Minseok. Dia berjalan melewati orang-orang tersebut.

Dua minggu lagi akan ada Pentas Seni dilaksanakan. Karena itu, dari jauh-jauh hari seluruh sekolah sudah repot-repot untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Ada satu tradisi yang dilakukan Kyeongdam High ketika mereka mengadakan Pentas Seni. Yaitu adalah polling _Queen Bee. _Polling ini adalah polling untuk cewek-cewek cantik yang dipilih seluruh sekolah, yaitu 900 orang belum termasuk guru-guru dan OB, yang disortir oleh Perwakilan Sekolah dan Guru yang bertanggung jawab. Para murid bisa mem-vote diwebsite sekolah, dan hasilnya dipaparkan setiap hari di _I-Pad_ didepan Aula Serbaguna tersebut dengan megahnya. Setau Minseok, yang jadi nomor satu sekarang ada Kim Jaera, teman sekelas Minseok yang sangat cantik.

Yang jadi nomor satu dan dua akan dipilih oleh sang _King Bee _itu sendiri_. King Bee _tahun ini sudah ditentukan, yaitu adalah Luhan, cowok sempurna dari kelas 11-A. Siapa yang tidak tahu Luhan? Sudah tampan, pintar, jago sepak bola, dan _cool_. Hal itu berhasil membuat para wanita disekolah maupun diluar sekolah menggilai Luhan.

Minseok?

Berbicara dengan satpam sekolah yang sudah tua saja nggak becus, pikir Minseok sambil menghela nafas. Dia memang tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk berbicara pada para pria, setua apapun mereka.

Langkah kakinya yang ringan membawanya menuju ke gerbang.

Panas.

Makan es serut enak juga, pikir Minseok. Musim panas tahun ini memang tidak main-main. Minseok bingung kenapa anggota klub bola masih semangat menedang dan mengejar bola ditengah terik matahari yang mendekati jahanam ini.

"Minseok-ssi!"

Minseok berbalik, rambut panjangnya yang halus ikut bergoyang dibelakang punggungnya. Matanya mengerjap melihat seorang perempuan berbibir tebal dan berambut pendek berlari dibelakangnya. "Jinri-ya? Kenapa, kok manggil aku pakai embel-embel-ssi?" tanya Minseok bingung sambil memeluk buku tebal dipelukannya lebih erat. "Ini urgen! Urgen parah!" seru Jinri, nafasnya terpotong-potong.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Minseok panik melihat Jinri yang biasanya merupakan kotak tertawa dan santai-santai saja itu terlihat hampir mati kehabisan nafas. "Jinri-ya kamu baik-baik aja, kan? Jangan pingsan dulu dong! Aduh, ayo ke UKS!" seru Minseok dengan cepat menarik tangan Jinri. "Kak Minseoook! Siapa yang mau pingsan sih?" Jinri manyun melihat kakak kelasnya yang agak telmi hari ini.

"Kamu kan?" Minseok melebarkan matanya yang besar.

Jinri mau mencubit pipi Minseok sekaligus memelototinya karena Minseok telmi banget. Tapi karena Minseok lucu pake banget jadi dia maafkan, deh.

"Bukan aku, tapi kakak yang bakalan pingsan!" seru Jinri dengan semangat. Minseok mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda tengah berfikir. "Kenapa malah aku yang bakalan pingsan, Jinri-ya?" tanya Minseok akhirnya, setelah tidak mendapat konklusi apapun dari perkataan Jinri yang samar.

"Kak Minseok belum liat itu, apa? Mading kan pas disebelah Aula?" Jinri melebarkan matanya. Minseok semakin bingung. Melihat apa? "Lihat apa sih?" tanya Minseok akhirnya. Bingung.

"Sini." Jinri menarik tangan Minseok ke ujung koridor—yang mana tempat dimana I-pad sekolah di pertontonkan.

Jinri menunjuk polling _Queen Bee _yang masih terpapar di layar _I-pad _tersebut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Lihat yang baik dong!" Jinri terlihat semangat, pipinya memerah. Minseok menaikan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh, takut melewatkan satu saja huruf.

_Kim Jaera, 200 points_

_Cha Saerin, 130 points_

_Jung Soojung, 70 points_

_Choi Jinri, 40 points_

Minseok menaikkan alisnya menggoda ketika melihat nama yang familiar. Jinri manyun sebal, "Fokus! Fokus!"

Minseok hanya nyengir dan dia melihat sampai bawah. Tiba-tiba dia melihat nama familiar lainnya diurutan paling bawah.

_Kim Minseok, 1 point._

Minseok melebarkan matanya. "A-apa?" Minseok membaca berkali-kali, namun tetap saja nama itu tidak juga berubah. Tetap Kim Minseok. Kim. Minseok.

Jinri benar. Dia mau pingsan sekarang.

"Ada yang mem-_vote _mu!" seru Jinri _excited_. "A, a, uh," Minseok terlihat kaget. Siapa yang sudah memilihnya? Setau dia dia tidak semanis Jinri, secantik Soojung, atau pun yang lainnya. Kenapa ada yang memilihnya? Hanya ada satu hal yang masuk ke kepala Minseok.

"Orang ini pasti cuma bercanda," _bercanda yang keterlaluan._ "A-aku akan minta Yunho-ssi untuk menghapus namaku dari sini."

"Yaah, jangan dong kaaaak," Jinri manyun dengan _puppy eyes attack_-nya. "Kakak ikut saja menemani aku!" Minseok tertawa. "Jinri sayang, yang boleh ikut ini tuh cuma cewek-cewek cantik. kamu liat aku, kan?" Minseok menunjuk dirinya, rasa pahit menyebar dilidahnya. Memang benar, kok. Minseok tidak cantik. dia hanya putih dan matanya lebar, tapi itu saja. Mungkin jika rambutnya yang _free-dyed _itu dihitung, rambutnya bisa jadi poin plus juga. Tapi, dia bahkan hanya sebahu Jinri. Jinri memang tinggi, sih. Dia bisa sampai 170 cm, yang mana membuat Minseok terkadang iri pada adik kelasnya yang cantik ini ketika mereka berjalan bersama-sama.

"Aku liat, dan menurut aku kakak pantas jadi kandidatnya!" kata Jinri serius. Minseok tidak tahu apa dia harus tertawa atau menolak perkataan Jinri yang melenceng dari kenyataan tersebut.

"Hoi, lagi apa sih?" suara frontal itu terdengar dari belakang Jinri. "Soojung," kata Jinri melihat wajah cantik itu terlihat ingin tahu. "Hoo, ginian toh." Soojung terlihat _chill _melihat namanya diurutan nomor 3. "Masih belum naik juga. Gimana sih." Katanya datar. Minseok menahan senyumnya. Soojung memang sangat percaya diri—mungkin kalau Minseok tidak mengenal Soojung dengan baik, dia akan berfikir Soojung itu sombong sekali. Walau pada kenyataannya dia tidak sombong.

"Ew. Kamu pengen menang?" Jinri menyipitkan mata. Walau dua wanita cantik ini terpilih, mereka sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk jadi pemenang. Pertama, karena merepotkan. Kedua, juga karena merepotkan. Semuanya bikin repot! "Nggak juga, sih." Soojung menampakkan senyumnya yang jarang itu. matanya turun kebawah dan melihat nama Kim Minseok.

"Kim Minseok... kak, ini kamu." Kata Soojung terdengar terkejut. Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya malu. "Hmm..." Soojung menggaruk bibirnya, dan Minseok tahu sebentar lagi Soojung akan mengeluarkan pendapat yang—

"Nggak cocok ah."

—pedas.

Minseok hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Jinri sudah berniat membuka mulut ketika Soojung berkata, "Kalau ada Polling buat cewek terimut disekolah ini, mungkin bakalan cocok. _Heck, _mungkin kakak bakalan ada diurutan ketiga. Kayak aku." Soojung nyengir.

"Urutan pertama." Ralat Jinri.

"Ketiga. Soalnya masih ada Do Kyungsoo yang sok imut itu. cih, aku jadi pengen telen dia kan."

"Do Kyungsoo imut? Imutan juga kak Minseok!"

"Tapi tetap aja—"

Minseok mencoba mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil diantara Jinri dan Soojung, walau wajahnya memerha. Soojung benar-benar lurus dan frontal. Tidak heran orang-orang membencinya karena omongannya yang kadang tidak disaring dulu. Tapi hal itu membuat Minseok berterima kasih padanya.

_Kalau ada polling cewek terimut..._

Tidak, tidak. Minseok tidak imut!

Minseok berjalan lagi ditengah teriknya matahari bersama dua cewek yang terus mengomel.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak percaya.

Tidak percaya!

Dia tidak percaya kalau dia, untuk pertama kalinya dia bersekolah disekolah ini, telat.

Kaki mungilnya sudah terasa nyut-nyutan, dan kepalanya kurang oksigen, dan tasnya berat sekali, dan rambutnya terus-terusan masuk ke bibirnya—argh, lima menit lagi bel masuk dan dia masih belum sampai didepan gerbang.

Ini semua gara-gara artikel Mading yang dia kerjakan! Minseok begadang sampai jam setengah tiga pagi dan baru bangun jam setengah tujuh. Sudah pasti dia telat, karena dari rumahnya ke sekolahnya bisa memakan waktu setengah jam lebih.

Sepuluh meter didepan gerbang, Minseok menyadari, bahwa ada banyak sekali orang yang telat. Minseok setengah berlari ketika dia sampai didepan gerbang, banyak sekali yang berteriak-teriak. Bukan teriakan untuk membiarkan masih, tapi teriakan... _fangirl?_

Ada apa ini?

Minseok merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, menyelipkannya kebelakang telinga dan menelan oksigen ke paru-parunya. Rambutnya turun lagi dari telinganya, terlalu halus. Minseok baru keramas tadi malam. Sinar musim panas yang benar-benar panas membuat puncak kepala Minseok terbakar. Minseok menutupnya dengan tangan.

Wajahnya merah karena sinar mentari pagi dan adrenalin yang keluar dari kelenjar tiroksin. Minseok pasrah, dia sudah pasti akan telat. Sambil manyun memikirkan kalau rekornya untuk tidak telat selama tiga tahun ini akhirnya tertumpahkan nila, Minseok baru sadar kalau hanya dia yang tersisa, dan dia buru-buru ke gerbang untuk melihat Luhan, yang terlihat sebal dan hampir marah tengah menunduk mencatat _block note._

"Nama." Kata Luhan datar, tapi juga kesal. Minseok kaget sekali, dan dia hampir melupakan namanya siapa.

"Uh, ng, M-Minseok. Kim Minseok." Cicit Minseok. Pulpen Luhan terhenti sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan tulisannya. "Kelas." Kata Luhan lebih datar lagi. Minseok tidak mengerti kenapa level kedatarannya jadi naik tiga level. "Um, se-sebelas C." Mungkin Luhan tidak suka mendengar orang mencicit dan tersandung kata-katanya sendiri? Tapi Minseok tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya. Sudah jadi rahasia umum, kalau seorang Kim Minseok tidak bisa bicara tanpa berdecit dengan laki-laki atau didepan publik.

"Kenapa telat?" tanya Luhan. Minseok mengerjap.

"Mmm... telat ti-tidur."

"Kenapa telat tidur?"

"Eh, a-ada pekerjaan."

"Bukan karena sms-an sama pacar?"

Minseok langsung memerah. "A-aku nggak punya p-p-pacar," Minseok menjawab, malu.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, tangannya bekerja lebih cepat diatas _block note. _"Boleh aku tahu nomor teleponmu?"

Minseok memucat. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Soalnya udah tertulis di prosedur. Yang telat nggak boleh telat lagi." Kata Luhan datar, wajahnya dingin sekali. "Tapi—"

"Kamu mau ngelanggar perkataan guru?"

"Ti-tidak!" seru Minseok, gemetar mengambil handphone-nya. Dia tidak hafal nomor teleponnya, sehingga dia harus membuka kontak 'Aku' dan menyuarakan nomor teleponnya. Luhan memancing handphone-nya dan mengetik nomor Minseok kasual. "Oke." Luhan menelengkan kepala, menyuruh Minseok masuk. Minseok menghela nafas. Dengan satu anggukan, Minseok segera melewati bahu Luhan, dan Minseok mencium bau cokelat dari Luhan.

Minseok suka cokelat.

Eh! Minseok menampar wajahnya keras. Aku mikir apaan sih, pikir Minseok malu. Dia segera berjalan menjauh dan menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

Suara langkah sepatunya terdengar satu koridor. Minseok menahan malu, karena pasti dia terdengar berisik dan mengganggu pelajaran berlangsung, tapi dia memang harus berjalan cepat. Dengan langkah buru-buru, dia sampai didepan 11-C dan mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengetuk pintu. Dengan malu-malu, dia membuka pintu dan melihat seluruh mata memandangnya.

"Minseok-ah, masuk saja!" suara Qian-seonsaengnim membuat Minseok mengangguk malu. Sepertinya pelajaran belum dimulai, pikir Minseok sambil duduk ditempat duduknya. Di papan tulis ada tulisan 'yang mau dilaksanakan oleh 11-C'. "Jadi, kita sepakat bakalan bikin sebuah kafe, ya." Kata Qian-seonsaengnim, yang disambut anggukan dan teriakan antusias dari seluruh warga kelas. Minseok terlihat bingung. "Sssst! Jangan berisik!" Qian-seonsaengnim manyun. "Minseok yang jadi _maid_, ya!"

"Eh?!" Minseok terlihat kaget dan takut. "Iya, Minseok saja." Kata salah satu anak cowok, jahil. "Dia kan terpilih jadi kandidat _Queen_ _Bee_, dia maskot kita sekarang."

Minseok bisa merasakan tatapan tajam para gadis ke arahnya dan jujur saja, dia sangat takut. Apalagi setelah mendengar sebuah keputusan yang tidak melibatkan dirinya. "Ng... ada apa, sih?" tanya Minseok panik pada cewek berambut pendek disebelahnya, Amber Liu. Minseok mengerjapkan mata ketika menyadari orang yang ia tanyai. Amber salah satu penghuni 'bagian atas' disekolah. dia populer, namun Minseok belum betul-betul pernah berbicara secara langsung pada Amber. "Oh?" Amber tersenyum lebar. "Selamat ya, kamu jadi kandidat Queen Bee, kan? Walau hanya dua orang, tapi aku akan terus mendukungmu!" Amber nyengir lebar dan menyalami tangan Minseok dengan keras. Minseok terbelalak. Dua orang?! Bukannya satu orang?!

Sekarang dia memang harus meminta Yunho, ketua Perwakilan Sekolah, untuk mundur.

"Manis banget," tawa Amber mencubit pipi Minseok. "Oh iya, kamu tadi nanya ini apa ya. Jadi, kan kita bakalan ada pensi, trus Qian mau kelas kita bikin kafe, karena playstage udah ke-booking sama kelas sebelah dan kelas sebelah." Minseok bingung dengan yang dimaksud dengan kelas sebelah dan kelas sebelah, namun ia memutuskan mendengar lebih lanjut. "Nah, anak-anak melihat namamu dipolling tadi pagi dan merasa kesempatan sekecil apapun harus digapai. Memang," Amber berisik, "Qian sangat licik sih. Pas dia tahu kamu di kandidatkan jadi Queen Bee, dia langsung—"

"Amber Josephine Liu!" satu layangan tempat pensil dan teriakan kesakitan Amber Liu memutuskan percakapan mereka. Minseok, setelah meminta maaf berkali-kali pada Amber, akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera memohon pada Yunho untuk menghapus namanya dari kandidat _Queen Bee._ Dan itu dia akan laksanakan secepat mungkin.

Saat bel istirahat tiba, Minseok segera cabut ke kelas 12-B, tempat dimana Jung Yunho berada. "Mau kemana?" suara itu membuat jantung Minseok hampir copot, dan Minseok mendongak keatas. "L-Luhan-ssi?"

"Mau kemana?" ulang Luhan, seakan tidak menyadari betapa tidak nyamannya cewek disebelahnya ini. "Ke, ke kelas 12-B." Kata Minseok menunduk. Sedang apa Luhan disini, jerit Minseok dalam hati. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ikut jalan denganku? Mau apa dia? Segala macam asumsi amis membuat Minseok mempercepat langkahnya. "Hn, aku ikut." Ultimatum Luhan membuat Minseok hampir menangis karena, sungguh, hampir seluruh mata mengikuti mereka berdua dan hal terakhir yang Minseok inginkan!

"L-Lu-Luhan-ssi, aku bisa s-sendiri." Gagap Minseok ketika Luhan ikut naik tangga dengannya. "Aku pengen ikut." Luhan berkata keras kepala. Dalam hati, Minseok sedikit lega, karena dia memang tidak pernah naik ke lantai tiga yang notabenenya merupakan tempat anak-anak kelas dua belas. Minseok merasa terintimidasi setiap melihat pria yang lebih tinggi dan besar dari dirinya, dan itu termasuk anak-anak kelas dua belas.

Termasuk Luhan.

Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar Minseok. "Kamu nyari siapa, sih?" tanya Luhan, dan apakah Minseok salah dengar? Luhan terdengar lebih lembut dari biasanya. Masih datar, sih, tapi jelas lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Ng, Y-Yunho-ssi."

Luhan segera berhenti didepan 12-B. "Hoi Bangsat, Yunho mana?" seru Luhan membuat Minseok kaget. "_Bastard_, beraninya kau ngomong kayak gitu ke kami," seru seorang lainnya, dan seringaian mereka terlihat berbahaya. Luhan terlihat bosan. "Aku mau ngomong sama Yunho," kata Luhan. Seorang cowok tinggi yang tampan berdiri didepan Luhan, membuat Minseok terjepit diantara pohon menjulang. Mata cowok itu memandang Minseok yang berdiri disamping Luhan.

Dia bersiul. "Hmmm, B-Cup?" katanya, matanya jelalatan memandang tubuh Minseok. Luhan mendengus tidak suka dan tiba-tiba tangannya melingkari pinggang minseok, membenamkan wajah Minseok ke dada bidang milik Luhan. "Jangan mesum, bajingan." Kata Luhan terdengar marah, sementara Minseok bingung, bertanya-tanya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dadanya juga berdebar keras, tidak mau kompromi.

Bau Luhan sekarang tercium lebih manis—seperti bau cokelat dan _marshmallow_.

"Hei, para bangsat, minggir. Si cecunguk Luhan cuma punya urusan denganku." Suara berat familiar itu membuat Minseok mendongak. _Thanks god! _Paling tidak dia mengenal Yunho—kakak Soojung—yang merupakan ketua PS tersebut. Ketika Yunho melihat Luhan memeluk seorang gadis berambut panjang yang dia kenal, Yunho segera mengerjap. "Lho? Minseok-ah? Ngapain kesini?" tanya Yunho, suaranya sedikit melembut. Bagaimanapun Minseok adalah teman adiknya. Untung saja Luhan menemani Minseok kesini, kalau tidak, entah bagaimana nasih Minseok ditengah serigala kelaparan macam anak-anak kelas 12-B. "Pergi kau," Yunho berkata sebal ke cowok tinggi dibelakang, Shim Changmin. Changmin hanya menggerutu.

"Kak Yunho," kata Minseok sambil menggigit bibirnya. "Aku... aku datang kesini untuk mau minta kakak menghapus namaku dari kandidat _Queen Bee. _Kumohon, Kak! Aku nggak mau jadi kandidat, aku malu!" seru Minseok, berusaha terdengar marah. Tapi Yunho malah tertawa. "Iya, iya. Maafkan kakak ya. Habis teman-teman PS lain bilang kalau kamu harus dimasukkan." Sudah jelas itu adalah Soojung dan Jinri, yang merupakan anggota PS termuda. Minseok mendelik ke arah Yunho, yang membuat Yunho makin kencang tertawanya. "Nanti aku hapus, tenang aja." Yunho menyeringai ke arah Luhan.

"Kamu siap dibantai kelasku nanti pulang sekolah?"

Luhan menaikkan alis. "Cemasi saja dirimu sendiri." Dan dengan itu dia segera berjalan dengan Minseok menuju tangga. Suara siulan disamping Yunho membuat Yunho berbalik. "Siapa tuh cewek. Imut juga." Yunho memutar bola mata dan menepuk kepala Eunhyuk _lembut_, membuat Eunhyuk terlempar kebelakang. "Jangan sentuh cewek itu, dia adikku."

Sementara itu, Luhan masih melingkari tangan kokohnya disekitar pinggang lembut Minseok. "Ugh," Minseok membuka mulutnya. "Hng... Lu-Luhan-ssi... a-anu..."

Sebelum Minseok bisa berkata, Luhan sudah melepas tangannya dan meninggalkan Minseok sendiri, bingung dan berdebar-debar.

Bau cokelat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Panas banget."

Minseok mengerjap kaget ketika melihat Amber didepannya dengan es potong tersuruk kedepan muka Minseok. "Buat kamu. Kamu keliatan parah banget, kalo nggak kuat nggak usah diterusin." Nasihat Amber, berjongkok disamping Minseok. "Ng-nggak, aku harus lakuin ini." Kata Minseok, sambil mengecat papan bertuliskan '_Café 11-C' _yang masih setengah jadi dan menempelkan efek-efek tembakan pistol diatasnya. Tema kafe mereka adalah _action. _Soalnya _café _lain terlalu mainstream—_café _maid lah, butler lah, bleh.

"Aku jadi Zorro, lho." Amber menyeringai, keringat turun dari pelipisnya. Minseok bisa membayangkan Amber dengan baju Zorro. "Pasti gagah," bisik Minseok. Amber terlihat terkejut. Minseok menutup mulutnya, "Ma-maksudku.. bu-bukan begitu..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa!" Amber tertawa. "Aku senang kok, jadi Zorro. Keren kan? Sambil ngelayanin, nanti aku tusuk orang-orang yang jahat! _Dengan kekuatan bulan, aku akan menusukmu!" _Amber tertawa lepas dan melucu dengan perkataan ala Sailormoon. Minseok mau tak mau ikut tertawa. "Kerja kamu bagus, ya." Amber berjongkok lagi. "Pantas saja kamu jadi ketua Mading. Rapi banget. Coba aku." Amber manyun. Minseok tertawa lembut. "Kamu lucu," kata Amber lagi, mencubit pipi Minseok untuk kedua kalinya. Kemudian merea berjongkok dalam hening.

Hanya suara basket yang membentur lapangan, suara tawa orang-orang, suara paku di palu, suara gesekan baju.

"Kak Minseok! Itu buatan kakak, ya?" suara cempreng Jinri memekakkan telinga. "Halo, Jinri." Amber tersenyum pada Jinri. "K-Kak Amber ya?! Ya ampun! Kak Minseok sekelas sama Kak Amber kok nggak bilang-bilang sih?!" bisikan Jinri terdengar keras, Amber menahan tawanya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku sekelas dengan Minseok?" tanya Amber. Jinri memerah. "Ng-nggak. Keren aja gitu. Hehe." Dan Minseok hampir tertawa ketika tiba-tiba Soojung berkata, "Alah, bilang aja nge-_fans_."

Ketika Minseok itu berfikir, kalau saat ini akan jadi saat yang paling akan dia rindukan saat dia lulus nanti.

Ketika itu Minseok tahu, kalau saat ini dia bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru part 1 nanti ada lanjutannya :DDD

Mungkin minggu depan baru di post, uh, aku nggak bisa post selain weekend sih, jadi...

Maafkan diriku ;_;


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : none of the character here is mine.

Warning : sedikit dirty thought. Haha.

Author's note : maaf dengan ketidaknyamanan yang sudah diberlakukan ._. Aku bisa update sekarang karena… yah….

Jadi gini. Karena _arriesassy_ yang baik hati memberitahu, sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang harus kulurusin. XDD

Pertama : Luhan _nggak _satu kelas dengan AmKaiMin. Lho, kok dia malah ngebantuin Amber sama Kai di pertandingan sepak bola? Soalnya karakter Luhan _memang begitu. _Dia orang yang bebas dan tidak bakalan mau dikekang. Jika dia pengin satu hal, maka dia akan mendapatkannya. Ya, tipe-tipe _brattish but hot _gitu deh. Waktu Luhan mau jadi pengganti Kai di pertandingan sepak bola aja mereka berdua lagi ketiban untung karena Luhan lagi _mood _bantuin mereka. Tipe yang kayak, _My loyalty lays only to three person : Me, myself and I. _Ya gitu deh! XDD

Kedua : Aku nggap pakai honorifik korea seperti '_Hyung' _atau _'Eonnie' _karena itu bakalan _awkward. _Aku itu nulis dengan gaya bahasa yang Jakarta banget (nggak terlalu sih) dan aku nggak suka nyampurin dua-dua hal tersebut. Emangnya es campur? xDD Kalau 'ssi' sih masih bisa ditolerir, karena nggak ada _translation_-nya ke Indonesia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Label temanadalah label yang aku—_

_—benci."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[GS-03-2134]

.

.

[Redirecting...]

.

.

.

[Waiting...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang…!"

"Bukan gitu! Lagi dong!"

"Se-selamat—arghhh! Ngapain aku ngelakuin ini, sih?!" seorang Amber yang malu dan marah pun mengamuk, dan Kai yang tertawa-tawa bak pria hendak di _raep_pun yang jadi korban. Katanya sih, karena kelas Amber dan Kai akan melakukan semacam _parodycaféaction_—Kai pikir akan lebih baik jika Amber mulai berlatih jadi maid sekarang. Amber, si tomboy sejati, menolak berlaku manis karena manis bukanlah trademarknya. Tapi tentu saja, jika Kai tidak bias mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan, maka namanya bukanlah Kai, atau di kasus lain, Kim Jongin lagi. Orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka berdua sontak tertawa terbahak. Siapa juga yang tidak akan tertawa melihat dua lawak ini?

Pengecualian untuk Luhan, cowok yang sedang bengong menatap _handphone_-nya.

"Aduduh, atiiit!" Kai manyun karena ditaboki oleh tangan kasar Amber—manyunan yang mampu membuat para wanita terkapar saking bahagianya, tapi membuat Amber Liu bete setengah mati."Sialan kamu. Jangan sok imut. Aku mau muntah." Kata Amber datar. Sadar kalau ancamannya tidak akan mempan pada Kai yang kebal dimuntahi, Amber berbalik dengan wajah pasrah dan berkata, "Luhan, bilangin Kai supaya dia berhenti—"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab.

"Luhan!" seru Amber.

"Apaan sih."Luhan tidak mengangkat wajahnya, ia malah asyik bermain dengan _handphone_-nya di kala kakinya tengah men-_dribble_bola dengan asyiknya.

"Ngapain, sih? Asik banget. Film porno baru, ya?" tuding Kai.

"Kepalaku nggak sekotor kamu."Luhan tidak berhenti mengetikkan beberapa spasi dan karakter di _handphone-_nya tersebut. "Enak aja." Kai manyun lagi. Amber berhasil melihat kebelakang pundak Luhan dan mengerjapkan mata. "Lu, kamu—"

Luhan mundur tiga langkah. "kepo, kan."

Amber memutar bola mata. "Apaan sih? Sok rahasia deh. Aku nggak—setidaknya belum—lihat kok itu apaan!"

Luhan hanya berbalik dan tidak menghiraukan si cewek tomboy dan si cowok berbibir Angelina Jolie

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Yunho…"

Yunho senang sekali dengan warna merah dan tersebut seakan singkron satu sama lain—warna yang saling mengisi, lebih tepatnya. Apalagi kalau perbedaannya kontras misalnya, warna darah dan seprai yang dipakai ibunya untuk tidur. Warna merah mawar dan putih mawar. Warna _wine_ _burgundy _dan awan seputih kapas.

Warna kulit Minseok dan bibir skarlet yang terus digigiti...

Lain cerita. Yunho bukan senang lagi—_diasukamelihatnya._

Apa?

Kamu minta ulang?

Ah, haruskan Yunho ulang lagi? Jelas sekali jika kamu baca berulang-ulang, kamu akan tahu apa yang Yunho maksudkan.

"Apa, Minseok manis?" Yunho malah menggoda. Tak tahu hal apa yang sudah dilewati Minseok. Tak tahu bagaimana sebalnya Minseok saat ini. Tak tahu betapa _marahnya_ adik kelasnya satu ini.

Tapi semarah apapun Minseok, tetap saja dia tidak akan menuntut.

"A-aku kan udah bilang kemarin!" Minseok menggigit bibirnya—garis jadi ingin menjalin gigitan bibir itu seperti semula dan menggigit bibir itu dengan...

Ups. _Hormonsialan, _rutuk Yunho dalam hati. "Hmmm?" Yunho merespon tidak fokus, karena—sungguh, jika ada manusia perwujudan peri diciptakan, itu pastilah Kim Minseok. "Aku mau mundur dari kandidat _Queen Bee. _Aku udah bilang dari kemarin. Terus kenapa nama aku masih ada? Yang nge-_vote _malah nambah, lagi…!" Minseok terlihat lemas sekali, dan demi tuhan, apapun Yunho akan lakukan untuk membuat Minseok mengeluarkan nada seperti itu lagi. Didalam kamarnya. Lebih disarankan diatas ranjangnya. Kalau bisa, tanpa sehelai benang di tubuh lembutnya.

Oke, Yunho _butuh_pacar. Sepertinya VCD yang dipinjamkan Eunhyuk untuknya memang racun untuk kepalanya yang disetir oleh hormon yang berlebihan.

"Iyaaa, kemarin kamu udah bilang, sayang." Yunho menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini untuk menowel pipi Minseok yang terlihat _chubby _tersebut. Dasar cowok. Dasar Jantan. Dasar mahluk testosteron. Tapi sumpah, semenjak Yunho mengenal mahluk manis bernama Minseok yang merupakan teman adiknya, Yunho selalu ingin tahu apakah pipi itu terasa _selembut _seperti yang sudah diproyeksikan oleh Minseok kepadanya. Ketika jarinya membuat kontak dengan pipi putih seperti bakpaopucat milik Minseok, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang keras dan berat seperti bisa menyentakkan tangannya—menjauh.

Iya juga ya. Tentu saja.

Tentu saja, setiap ada puteri, selalu ada pangeran. Seperti yin dan yang. Pangeran dengan pedang panjang, dan pelindung kepala yang berlebihan. Yunho selalu tidak suka dengan dongeng puteri-pangeran. Kenapa Puteri harus bersama pangeran? Kenapa tidak dengan _the bad guy _saja, yang jelas lebih _tough_—lebih jantan? Contohnya, kenapa akhirnya Juliet jadi sama Romeo, dan bukannya Paris? Kenapa pada akhirnya _Snow White _bersama Pangeran, bukan dengan Ratu?

Memang sih, kalau Snow White berakhir bahagia dengan Ratu, maka ceritanya akan—errr—mengalami _plot twist _besar-besaran.

Dan, jika keadaan Yunho-Minseok-_Pangeran_ ini dijadikan versi dongengnya, maka Minseok adalah Puteri, Yunho adalah _the bad guy, _dan Luhan—si pemilik tangan kurang ajar pemisah cinta antara jemari Yunho dan pipi mulus Minseok—adalah, sebut saja, _pangerannya._

(Yunho muntah.)

(Tidak, serius. Yunho _benaran _Muntah. Kemarin saat dia melawan kelas 11-C, dia kena sodok cewek gorila kelas itu dan dia baru makan _sushi _tiga mangkuk. Tendangan Luhan, yang segila tornado itu, tidak membantu apapun.)

(Yunho sempat mikir ini cewek makan apa sih? Kenapa tenaganya gede banget?)

(usut demi usut, ternyata cewek komodo itu adalah cewek yang sama yang pernah makan _ddukbukki_ dan _samgyeopsal _sekaligus sewaktu masa-masa MOS karena tantangan kakak mentor-nya.)

(_For your information_, total _ddukbukki _dan _samgeyopsal_nya hampir sembilan porsi.)

"Sentuh dan kau akan dapatkan dirimu tepar di lapangan besok_."_ Luhan mendesis rendah, membuat Minseok tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Entah kenapa, mungkin karena Minseok membayar Luhan atau apa, Luhan setia menjadi _anjing herder _penjaga Minseok setiap kali Minseok datang ke kelas Yunho. Bukannya Yunho mau komplain atau apa, sebab, yang dilakukan oleh Luhan benar juga. Area 12—disadur dari Area 51—tempat dimana anak-anak tingkat terakhir belajar dan beraktifitas memang tempat _off limit _apa lagi untuk junior, lebih tepatnya gadis _sophomore_. Lebih tepatnya lagi, gadis _sophomore_ yang cantik. Lebih tepatnya lagi, _untuk Yunho, _gadis _sophomore_ yang cantik bernama Kim Minseok. Masih mau lebih eksaknya? Silakan datang ke Kyeongdam High dengan dandanan tercantikmu, berjalan menuju area 12 dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi—padamu.

(Alasan kenapa tempat anak-anak junior memanggil gedung kelas 12 sebagai Area 12 bukan Cuma sekadar alasan.)

Tidak, prospek Yunho sama sekali tidak didasari kecondongan, atau ke-_bias-_an. Tidak sama sekali.

Terlebih karena anak-anak lelaki senior di Kyeongdam High sadar bahwa ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka dan harus mereka manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya, mereka mulai berani bersiul-siul dan melemparkan seruan bernada _menyerempet _ke para gadis yang lewat.

Gadis pendiam macam Minseok pasti akan dikerjai habis-habisan.

Sebagai ketua PS, Yunho tidak bisa memberi pelajar pada orang orang itu—Jaim, biasa.

Tapi, setiap keuntungan pasti ada ketidak untungannya. Dan ketidakuntungannya adalah—dia jadi tidak bisa menyentuh Minseok dengan bebas.

Di rumah, _diganggu_ Soojung. Di sekolah, _diganggu_ Luhan...

Dunia membencinya.

"...Yunho!"

Suara itu berhasil menarik Jung Yunho kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kau ngapain, sih?" omel Changmin. "Nyadar nggak, kalau badanmu itu bisa buat nutupin tiga ruang kelas sekaligus?"

Yunho mengerjap dan melihat kedepannya untuk melihat tidak ada siapapun.

"M-mana Minseok?" gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri, menengok kanan kiri. "Hah?" Changmin mengerutkan dahi seakan Yunho sudah sinting. "Cewek itu! cewek mungil berambut panjang dengan si bangsat Lu!" bentak Yunho tidak sabaran. "Hei, jaga sikap! Kamu itu kan ketua PS," tegur Miryo, salah satu anggota PS yang paling ketat dan tegas, pada Yunho. Yunho hanya menyeringai minta maaf dan menjulurkan lidah ketika Miryo tidak melihat.

"Jung, aku lihat lidahmu keluar seperti anjing rumahku." Miryo menyindir.

"Sialan kau, Cha!" Yunho menggeram pada Miryo yang sudah asyik menulis Matematika di papan tulis. "Daripada itu, kamu lihat Minseok nggak?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin. "Ooooh, cewek Cup-B? Tadi udah turun sama Luhan," kata Changmin. Yunho menyipitkan matanya ke arah Changmin dan menggeram.

"_No one calls my girl_ _Cup-B Girl."_

Shim Changmin, habislah kau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Restart]

[yes] [no]

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ung...kak Luhan?"

Luhan menatap anak perempuan _timid _didepannya, dengan pandangannya yang tajam. "Apa?"

"Ini..."

Luhan tidak pernah mengerti kenapa anak ini selalu tergagap dan kemudian memerah karena omongannya sendiri.

Tapi Luhan tidak membencinya, sih.

"Yo-yo-yogurt."

Dia menggenggam sebuah es stik berwarna nila dan marun. Luhan memandangi stik-stik itu dengan dahi berkerut. Tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicara, tangan porselen itu turun, dan Luhan baru mengerti apa yang diinginkan anak ini.

Dia ingin Luhan mengambil stik itu.

"Untuk apa? Aku tak suka es." Luhan menatap wajah Minseok, sedikit frustasi dengan betapa sedikitnya kulit wajah yang diperlihatkan oleh wajah tertunduk itu. Minseok menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi dia terdengar aneh. Tidak bisa dibilang nervous, karena nervous tidak pernah separah ini. "Hei," Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minseok, menaruh handphone dikantung celananya untuk sementara, "Kalau kau sedang bicara, bicara langsung ke mata orang tersebut."

Minseok mengangguk lamat-lamat dan menatap wajah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk tidak sadar, puas dengan apa yang dilakukan Minseok. "Nah, katakan." Luhan menunggu.

"...af."

Luhan mengerutkan dahi, tapi itu cukup untuk membuat Minseok menjilat bibir dan menaikan volume suaranya.

"Ma-maaf."

Luhan mengelus wajah Minseok dengan pandangannya—menyapu setiap jengkalnya. Pipinya seperti roti isi kukus, warna putih pucat dengan sapuan darah pink dibawah kulit transparan menyelimuti bagian bawah matanya. Bibirnya merah karena dia gigiti, dan matanya lebar dibingkai bulu mata yang lebat. Rambutnya juga terlihat sangat halus. Apa yang dia guna—ohtuhan.

Ohtuhanohtuhanohtuhan.

Baunya.

Bau Minseok seperti bau—vanilla.

Ohtuhanohtuhanohtuhanohtuhanohtuhanohtuhan.

Sebuah jeritan kecil.

Luhan baru sadar kalau dia hanya sejengkal dari puncak kepala Minseok (karena _Minseok is so damn small)_

"Lu-Lu-Lu—"

"Jangan minta maaf." Luhan mundur, karena _apa yang baru dia lakukan. _Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dan ini benar-benar _OOC of him_ dan Luhan tidak pernah berfikir akan datang suatu hari dimana dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak... normal.

(selain berteman dengan Amber dan Kai. Karena mereka berdua jelas abnormal.)

"Minta maaf, berarti kau membuat dirimu terbuka terhadap orang lain, menunjukan kelemahan secara tidak langsung. Terlalu banyak minta _maaf _akan membuatmu terdengar dan terlihat pengecut dan tidak tulus." Luhan memainkan _handphone-_nya. Ada e-mail dari Sehun. "Kalau kau minta maaf, apa orang yang kau pintai akan memberi maaf? Bagaimana kalau orang itu pelit?" _hyung, kau dimana? Ikut ke karaoke?_ Luhan mengetikan jawaban kalau dia malas dan tidak akan kemana-mana hari ini selain ke rumahnya sendiri.

Luhan tidak mendengar apa-apa dan merasa Minseok sudah mengerti perkataannya, dan dia pun mendongak—untuk bertemu dengan Minseok yang mengangguk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Luhan mengerutkan dahi. Apa dia salah bicara?

Angin datang. Oh tuhan—bau Minseok lagi, merasuki hidung Luhan. Uh. Luhan selalu lemah dengan vanila dan cokelat. "Hei," Luhan berkata kaku. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. kepalanya pusing dengan bau vanila, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa melakukan apapun ketika ada vanilla _dan _dia tidak bisa menikmati vanila tersebut, entah dalam bentuk apapun. "Hei—"

"Tidak—" Minseok menarik nafas lembut lalu menunduk, "Te-terima kasih sudha mengantarkan k-ku ke Area 12. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Senior Luhan." Dia membungkuk sekali lagi dan membisikan 'terima kasih' sebelum mundur dan pergi dari hadapan Luhan. Hanya tertinggal secercah bau vanila.

Luhan bisa gila kalau begini. Dia menarik handphone-nya dan mengetikkan sebuah nomor. Menempelkannya ditelinga, dia menunggu nada sambung terputus dan—"Halo?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minseok tidak mengerti, tapi dadanya sakit sekali ketika Luhan berkata begitu. Memang, dia terlalu banyak meminta maaf—tapi, jangan sampai seperti itu juga, kan? Minseok tidak berfikir untuk meminta maaf tanpa perasaan tulus, kok. Minseok tahu benar kalau dia meminta maaf karena memang dia benar-benar berfikir kalau dia salah.

Tapi, kenapa Minseok peduli? Padahal Luhan hanyalah Luhan.

Kenapa Minseok _tidak_ peduli? Luhan kan teman. Dia bisa mengkritikmu.

_Kapan Luhan jadi temanku?_

"Minseok!"

Suara berat namun masih tinggi tersebut terdengar dan Minseok berbalik, hanya untuk menampar wajah gadis berambut pendek cepak dibelakangnya dengan rambut panjangnya sendiri. "Ugh. Gila, rambut itu bahaya." Katanya mengomel.

"Ah, Beomi." Minseok mengerjap, memandang kedua teman sekelasnya tersebut. "Sudah kubilang namaku, Bumi. Bu-mi. Bukan _Beomi_." Gerutu cewek berambut _brunette _seleher itu pada Minseok. Minseok membuka mulut untuk mmeinta maaf ketika suara bass milik Luhan masuk ke telinganya dan dia mengganti pernyataannya menjadi pertanyaan, "Ada apa, Bu-mi?"

Bumi menyeringai lebar. "Mau ngomongin _café_ kelas kita yang _kece_," katanya ringan. "Anggaran sudah turun, jadi kita bisa tahu mau bikin apa aja. Karena kita berdua tanggung jawab dapur bagian _dessert_, aku mau kasih tahu kita mau apa aja. Oi, _lo_! Masukin tuh baju, jangan _kewer_-_kewer_ kayak perempuan!" bentak Bumi sangar tiba-tiba pada anak junior yang langsung ketakutan dan ngacir. "Cih. Sori, tadi sampai mana? Oiya. _Dessert_-nya itu es krim tomat, _banana split_, sama _parfait_. Nggak usah susah-susah, yang penting simpel saja, kata Suho. Jadi, bagaimana?"

Sampai sekarang, Minseok masih belum percaya Bumi bukanlah orang Korea—disamping kadang Bumi suka mencampurkan bahasa ibunya kedalam percakapan Korea, dan tidak hanya sekali dua membuat anak-anak sekelas bingung dan frustasi akan cara bicara Bumi. Bumi mengklaim kalau dia hanya memakai kosa kata bahasanya saat dia mau mengutuk seseorang saja. Fakta bahwa Bumi senang mengutuk dan merutuk tidak membantu.—karena lidahnya tidak punya aksen, hampir seperti anak-anak Korea yang lain. Minseok mengerjap, dan menjawab dengan suara kecil, "Aku... nggak tahu cara bikin Es krim tomat..."

"Aku tahu, diajarin anak sebelas A. Siapa namanya... Vargas?" Bumi menaikan bahu dan memeluk bahu Minseok. "Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku lewat Line(*), ya. _Dah_!"

"_D-dah." _Minseok mengimitasi kalimat terakhir Bumi dan melambaikan tangan dengan ragu.

.

.

.

.

[seeing]

[progress:restart]

[GS-03-2134 is activated]

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, didalam kantor ruang sistem pusat Kyeongdam High, sebuah komputer menyala. Sekelilingnya gelap gulita, hanya penerangan buta dari monitor komputer yang ada. Di perangkat _output _tersebut, terpampang sebuah chart.

**_._**

**_Polling Queen Bee_**

_Kim Jaera, 350 points_

_Jung Soojung, 267 points_

_Choi Jinri, 190 points_

_._

Sebuah suara berdenging terdengar dari _CPU _komputer tersebut. Layar monitor tiba-tiba blank untuk sesaat dan kembali menampilkan _Polling _tersebut.

Hanya, ada satu masalah.

.

**_Polling Queen Bee_**

_Kim Jaera, 350 points_

_Kim Minseok, 290 points_

_Jung Soojung, 267 points_

.

Dan, setelah itu—monitor piksel 1600x tersebut langsung memutuskan elektrisitas—dan keadaaan dalam ruang sistem pusat tersebut kembali seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(*) jejaring sosial Korea

2k+ udah bikin keder. Ini dia buat kalian kalian yang unyu. Tuh, ada interaksi sama orang selain lingkaran artis! Aku nggak mau Minseok terasa _stuck up _dengan beberapa orang. Dan iya, kalian pasti tau dari negara mana. Lalu aku udah drop _hints _mau kemana ff ini berakhir. Mungkin episode empat akan selesai, atau lima?

Kudos buat semua orang yang nyadar siapa Vargas disini! xDDDDD

Ternyata, cerita ini akan berkembang lagi. Aku kira cerita ini bakalan selesai disini, eh otak malah maunya nerusin. Yaudah kuterusin deh :'3

Ada yang punya rekomen FF yang bagus? Straight, kalo bisa. Trus dari fandom Naruto, atau Screenplayer atau death note juga boleee, veh~

xDDDDD

_mita884: ;^^^^; makasih udah penasaran ya ampun ;_; jangan penasaran ff ini banyak diloakan._

_Jung Ha Ki : kkkkkk makasih xDDD emang lagi ga pengen berat-berat sekarang~_

_Gun31 : bukan! Aku juga ngiranya oneshot, tapi ternyata tidak saudara-saudara~_

_Jung Yooyeon : AMBER JADI PENGEMIS TAMAN LAWANG AJA KEREN AH KAMU._

_Freehandjobluhan : sumpah ya kak Anna nulis UN mu itu udah kayak—ah sudahlah. IYA AKU GA TAU LOKI DIMANA. Lagi tidur mungkin... udah kali ya gausah urusin gituan._

_;o; jangan merasa warm kak ntar kakak kedinginan lagi /apa/ aku juga suka cokelat makanya ;-;_

_XDDD siappp akan di reveal di akhir cerita!_

_;-; MAAF BARU UPDATE SEKARANG /Bowdalem-dalembarengLuhan_

_P.S Nista!Kriseu tidak mengambil peranan di chap ini tapi di chap depan~~~~~~~~~ *wriggles galore_

_Twentae: XDDDD RITE?! MULAI SEKARANG AKU NULIS GS!XIUHAN. ;AAA;_

_Hyona : huhuhuhu aku lanjut kak aku lanjut sabar ya kak ;A;_

_Casproduction : makasih! Aku dapet inspirasi dari f(x) karena mereka muse ku, udah gitu sama Xiuhan. Tapi kesini-sini malah makin bengkok inspirasinya, jadi yaaaaa xDDD_

_Miyuk : aduh Lumin emang lucu ketawain aja mereka /bukanlucuyangitu /sudahlah_

_Loluuuuu : jangan garuk punggungku aja lumayan ini udh lama ga mandi /ha_

_Dingin!Luhan sama cokelat!Luhan. wah, kayak es kiko. Oke, jangan setengah idup dong! Update nih~_

_LoneyReaders : sudah update! Fufuxixixixixi akan di reveal di chapter mendatangzzz tenang sajaazzz_

_Dazzlingpanda : Yunhanmin emang membuat deg-degan huhhhh. Kenapa ada cowok kayak mereka... xDD_

_Gapapa, selama nggak bayangin Xiumin sebagai omas (?) gapapa sih, tapi ntar jadinya makin bengkok lagi ceritanyaxDD_

_Kimhyunsoo : lanjut xDD_

_Xiubaoo: maaf mi querida, ini aku udah update walau Cuma 2.000... aku beneran minta maaf udah ga update dua minggu-an... aku janji gabakal gini lagi, sebisa mungkin aku update per minggu walau bukan update ff ini... aku benar-benar minta maaf..._

_Noona-saranghae : ASTAGA AKU DIPANGGIL NUNA. Xd aku nggak tahu apa hubungannya wallflower sama zaman victoria, tapi gapapa. Aku aja kalo ngedengar kata kasur keingetannya serabi kok. Jadi ya. Tergantung orang sih ya. xDD_

_Ini lanjut, namdeongsaeng ku! Eh kamu namdongsaengkan ya. /curiga_

_P.S BUAT READER COWOK CONTOH NOON-SARANGHAE. AKU BARU NYADAR AKU SUKA DIPANGGIL NOONA._

_Mumu : mumumumumumu unyu banget sih UN kamu walau belum bikin. Ini udah lanjut!_

_Ariesassy : seperti yang sudah dijelaskan diatas! Makasih udah menunjukannya ya~ aku kira udah pada tau lho, karakter Luhan kayak gimana? Sip sip sip akan diperjelas lagi!_

_Mellody : sayang, makasih udah review dua kali! xDDD gapapa, jangan panggil 'thor' aja, abis kan saya punya nama... waduh, ini udah lanjut, say xDDD_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : no harm, no foul! They aren't mine…. Sadly.

Warning : genderswitch?

Author note : this is your new chapter! Here we go…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sub : Kim Minseok_

_CD : 4 Mei_

_AD : 26 Maret_

_G.r : F_

_P.P : 16-A-1976-Hv_

_ED : 28 August_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Halo, Ratu."

"Selamat pagi, ratu."

"Ratu cantik, pagi!"

Minseok tidak mengerti. Perempuan dengan rambut sepunggung itu mengeratkan pelukannya di buku biologinya, merasa ada yang tidak beres. Sedari tadi, anak-anak sekolah terus menerus memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Ratu'. Siapa yang ratu? Bahkan pagi ini Minseok makan bekal paginya sambil lari-larian. Mananya yang anggun seperti Ratu?

"Hei, Ratu,"

Minseok berbalik melihat senyum menawan seorang Choi Jinri. "Ada apa sih, sebenernya? Kenapa semuanya manggil aku Ratu?" Minseok memandang Jinri dengan kepala yang penuh dan bingung. Jinri mengerutkan dahi. "Kakak beneran nggak peduli ya, sama _polling Queen Bee_?"

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sumpah?" Jinri melebarkan mata dan kemudian tersenyum nakal, menarik tangan Minseok. Minseok hampir tersandung. "Ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Minseok. "Udah ikut aja," Jinri menjawab dengan tawa yang bersenandung.

Pagi itu cukup panas, _as expected from a summer morning. _Di depan Aula cukup ramai, orang-orang menunjuk-nunjuk tempat dimana _polling Queen Bee_ ditampilkan. Mata bulat Minseok menangkap Soojung yang berbalik dengan wajah datarnya itu dan ketika Soojung menyeringai, Minseok tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"_Greetings, Your Majesty." _Soojung berkata dengan bahasa Inggrinya yang diatas rata-rata tersebut diiringi dengan bungkukan ala _gentleman_. Minseok memukul pundak Soojung lembut dengan buku biologinya dan berfikir _kapan sih dia bisa naik? _Karena sehabis ini dia akan ada ulangan Biologi dan dia nggak ingin melewati ulangan itu. "Ada apa?" Minseok berkata, sedikit mengedikkan kepala kearah kerumunan ingin tahu. "Jadi kau belum tahu?" Soojung tertawa. "Hei, rakyat jelata! Minggir! Sang Ratu telah datang!" seru Soojung dengan nada sok penting. Seakan-akan sudah dilatih, siswa-siswi di depan _i-pad _ofisial sekolah menyibak membuat jalan untuk Minseok, dan apa yang dia lihat selanjutnya membuat Minseok yakin dia. Akan. Membunuh. Jung. Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

_Still Redirecting…_

…

_.._

_._

…

_._

_._

_._

"Kau lihat nggak. Minseok—"

Luhan sudah mendengar orang-orang membisikan nama 'Minseok' beberapa puluh kali pagi ini semenjak ia datang di sekolah. Pasti orang-orang ingin mencari kelemahan dari pemegang posisi kedua dari _Queen Bee, _dasar manusia-manusia keparat. Entah membicarakan hal baik Minseok atau hal buruk Minseok, yang mana, menurut Luhan, adalah hal yang sedikit tidak relevan. Luhan tidak melihat satupun hal buruk pada diri Minseok selain kepemaluannya yang berlebihan dan kurangnya percaya diri. Bukan berarti Luhan tidak tahu kenapa mereka menggosipkan gadis manis itu.

_Semua ini terjadi kan berkat Luhan juga._

Sebagai ganti dari pertanyaan baik-baik Amber, Luhan men -_dribble _bolanya, "Berisik, ah." dan mendesis pada Amber yang bergosip ria dengan Kai.

Kai menaikan alis. Apa ini Cuma perasaan, atau memang level desisan Luhan naik satu level?

"Tapi kau tahu kan apa yang kami bicarakan sejak tadi?"

"Hn."

Kai tidak tahan lagi. "Aku tahu kau itu _cool, _tapi bisa tidak kau jangan terlalu _laid-back _begini?" Kai menyipitkan mata. "Kalau kau tahu _Minseok _lah yang hampir memimpin polling _Queen_ _Bee_, maka kamu berhak panik."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kontes bodoh itu." _Tendang_. _Tendang_. Luhan memfokuskan matanya ke permukaan bola yang segera dia tendang ke arah satu-satunya pemain wanita 11-C. Amber menangkap operan Luhan dan angkat bicara, "Harus peduli, dong. Kau itu maskot kita bertiga. Maskot _squad_ anak-anak populer. Kalau kau melakukan hal sedikit salah saja, maka bukan namamu saja yang kotor—kami juga."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan _squad _bodoh kita. Aku punya hal-hal yang lebih penting untuk diurusi." Luhan menepuk bajunya yang sedikit kotor terkena rumput lapangan sepak bola dan mengangkat tasnya. "Lagipula, kenapa aku harus panik?"

"Halo? Yang kita bicarakan disini Kim. Minseok. Seorang anak pendiam sekaligus penyendiri di kelas, yang selalu piket kelas tepat waktu, dan dapat nilai sempurna hampir diseluruh mata pelajaran. Aku akui, dia punya lekuk tubuh yang cukup membuat berselera, tapi—"

"—_Off_ _topic."_

"Oke, terserah. Yang penting, dia mungkin manis dan berisi, tapi dia tidak supel. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Minseok bisa terpilih di Polling _Queen Bee._" Kai menjelaskan dengan tenang. Benar juga. "Kupikir Minseok oke," Amber mengerutkan dahi. "Dia hanya sangat pemalu."

"_Exactly my point." _Kai mengedikkan kepala kearah Amber. "Dia pemalu. Menurutmu, dia pantas bersanding dengan Luhan di pentas seni seminggu lagi? Tentu saja tidak kan. Kau mau dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di atas panggung? Sudah jadi tradisi, kan kalau _King_ dan _Queen Bee_ adalah pasangan terpopuler di sekolah, sementara kita tahu kalau Minseok… tidak begitu… _famous_. Bukankah _King_ dan _Queen Bee_ diharuskan untuk berdansa untuk pembuka acara?" Kai memborbardir Amber dengan pertanyaan, dan Amber meringis. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Memang sudah _fix _apa Minseok yang akan jadi _Queen Bee? _Nggak kan? Santai saja, kalau kau hidup begini terus, yang ada kau bakalan dapat rambut putih sebelum waktunya." Kai memelototi Amber, tapi apa yang Amber katakan cukup masuk akal.

"Dan aku tak peduli." Luhan berkata datar dan beranjak. Sumpah, Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli dengan semua hal ini. Dia menggambil _handphone-_nya dan mengetikkan nomor yang familiar untuknya. "Bangsat, kau mau kemana? Kita mau ada tanding, kau harus ada disini!" bentak Amber pada Luhan yang menjauh. "Aku bosan. Gantikan aku dengan Bumi." Seru Luhan malas. "Cumi-cumi, Bumi lagi ikutan remedial Matematika—sialan, kau sih mengungkit-ungkit masalah Pentas Seni! Kau kan tahu kalau dia tidak mau ikutan yang kayak gitu!" Amber menyipitkan mata pada pria berambut hitam didepannya ketika tahu Luhan tidak sedang main-main soal cabut dari tanding Bola hari ini.

"Kok salah aku?" Kai protes. "Justru aku Cuma mau _point_ _out_ hal yang bakalan dihadapin sama Luhan."

"Minseok itu manis!" desis Amber menurunkan suaranya karena ada beberapa anggota _cheerleader _di dekat mereka, "Tidak seperti Jaera yang sok manis itu. Merasa paling kecakepan banget."

"Tapi Jaera itu memang manis. Dan dia memang kecakepan." Kata Kai sedikit bingung. Mata mber berkedut. "Dasar cowok. _Dalam _banget pikiran mereka, saking _dalam _nya mereka melihat wajah dulu baru kepribadian." Amber menyindir Kai, yang untungnya peka disindir dan segera manyun. "Udah, lebih baik kita nggak ngomongin ini. Mendingan aku ke ruang kelas saja." Amber meninggalkan Kai terbengong-bengong sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sin 240…."_ Cewek itu menggigit bibirnya dan menuliskan rumus sin pertambahan yang dia ingat. Sumpah demi apapun, dia tidak menyangka nilai matematikanya bisa remedial. Padahal dia merasa suda belajar tekun. _240 itu kan sama dengan 180 tambah 60… berarti kalau dimasukan rumus jadi… _Bumi menggaruk kepalanya. Apa ya… ah, sialan. Coba saja Kai tidak punya XboX sialan yang baru dia beli, tadi malam dia pasti belajar. Mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah diajari oleh guru Kim, Bumi pun untung-untungan._ sin 180 cos 60 ditambah cos 180 sin 60. Sin 180 itu kan…_

"Bumi-ssi, sudah selesai belum?"

Seketika jawaban yang ada dikepala Bumi (yang entah benar atau tidak) hilang bagaikan asap. Bumi mengangkat kepala dengan bengis dan hampir membentak orang itu ketika dia sadar orang yang ada dihadapannya adalah Jung Yunho, ketua PS. "Lho… Ketua Jung, ngapain kok kelasku?" iya, Bumi juga salah satu anggota PS… satu-satunya kelas 11 yang anggota PS, sih. "Ketua Jung, siapa tuh? Panggil Yunho saja." Yunho melihat kertas jawaban Bumi. "Salah tuh. Mestinya kalau setengah teta, sin nya jadi akar 1+cos teta per 2,"

"Oh, _gitu_ _ya_?" enak juga kalo punya kakak kelas pintar plus baik. Untunglah Guru Kim pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Bumi remedial sendirian. Hehe, salah sendiri gabut. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Bumi mengulang lagi pertanyaannya, "Ngapain kesini, Kak? Ada masalah sama kepanitiaan Pentas Seni nanti?"

"Iya, mau bilang aja proposalnya salah lagi. Anggarannya nggak sesuai." Kata Yunho membuat Bumi memucat. "_Gile! _Emang mau diganti berapa kali lagi sih, kak? Aku udah keluar uang banyak buat ngeprint itu proposal… _lagian mau bikin proposal atau ensiklopedia sih, tebel amat," _gumam Bumi pakai bahasa Indonesia. "Jangan ngomel pakai bahasa ibumu. Nggak sopan. Lah, kamunya sih sudah dikasih tahu tapi tetap kurang teliti. Mendingan copot saja jabatannya," kata Yunho menohok. Bumi diam seribu bahasa, tidak berani mengungkapkan kebenaran kalau dia sebenarnya tidak membuat sendiri proposal itu, tapi mengkopi dari internet. Hehe.

"Terus? Ada lagi?" kata Bumi sebal. Sudah nyindir, nggak pergi-pergi lagi. "Nggg," wajah Yunho mendadak malu-malu. "Ada Minseoknya, tidak?"

"Minseok? Nggak lihat tuh. Masalah Polling ya? Bukannya Minseok uda bilang dia tidak mau ikut-ikutan beginian?" tanya Bumi sedikit bingung. Yang mengatur soal polling bukan dirinya, tapi Kak yunho. "Aku juga kurang tahu, padahal namanya Minseok udah kuminta hapusin sama Vargas, tapi dia bilang dia sudah menghapusnya. Mungkin Minseok populer dikalangan junior, jadi dia tetap terpilih." Kata Yunho. "Minseok nggak bakal seneng mendengarnya. Pasti nanti kakak dijauhin sama dia." Bumi tahu benar kalau ketua PS yang nyebelin ini punya _crush_ ke Minseok, dan Bumi memanfaatkan hal ini untuk membuat mental yunho semakin jatuh supaya tidak PDKT ke Minseok. _Emang enak ditohokin! _sumpah Bumi dalam hati sambil ketawa-ketawa jahat (dalam hati juga)

Yunho manyun. "Kamu nyebelin."

"Biarin. Udah sana pergi, besok proposalnya kukasih ke kak Miryeo aja." _Males ngeliatn muka lo, _Bumi menambahkan dalam hati. Yunho pun pergi dengan hati lunglai.

Semenit tepat semenjak Bumi sendirian di kelas, pintu terbuka dan datanglah Minseok terseok-seok duduk. "Ratu, pagi." Bumi nyengir melihat wajah Minseok. "Jangan panggil aku ratu," Minseok merebahkan pipinya ke meja. "Mejanya kotor, cantik. Emang kenapa?" kata Bumi geli. Minseok langsung duduk dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya, dan sadar kalau dia dikerjai oleh Bumi. "Nggak lucu." Minseok manyun. "Aku nggak pantes disitu, Bumi. Disitu tempat buat anak-anak terkenal aja, nggak kayak aku…"

"Kayak kamu gimana?" sialan, kenapa faktorial bangsat ini harus ada didunia, sih? "Menurut aku kamu masuk syarat kok jadi Queen Bee. _Queen Bee _itu dipilih dari tingkat populer, cantik, dan kepribadian. Emang dangkal, tapi orang-orang suka yang kayak gitu, jadi hal seperti itu nggak bisa dihindari." Terserah deh. Nomor 3 jawabannya c. nomor 4 jawabannya e.

"Tapi aku nggak populer."

"Kata siapa? Kamu kepilih jadi kandidat _Queen Bee _dan dapat poin lebih dari Jung Soojung aja udah membuktikan kalau kamu populer."

"Aku nggak cantik—"

Bumi mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas beberapa detik, menyipitkan mata. "Aku nggak suka mengiyakan pendapat yang nggak valid."

"Tapi, aku emang nggak cantik!" Minseok manyun. "Kalau nggak cantik menurut mu itu selevel dengan wajahmu, berarti wajahku nggak lebih cantik dari cacing tanah." Kata Bumi datar. "Sudahlah, nggak usah mikirin hal seperti itu. Lagipula, belum tentu kamu terpilih, jadi nggak usah takut." Bumi berdiri. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi dicariin sama Kak Yunho."

Minseok manyun. "Aku marah sama dia."

Bumi nyengir. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku usir dia sebelum kamu datang. Udah ah, aku mau memburu Pak Kim dulu, mau ngasih lembar remedial."

Minseok memandang kepergian Bumi demi mencari sesuap nilai tersebut. Minseok menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lagu sambil bersembunyi dalam kelasnya. Sejak dia datang tadi pagi orang-orang sepertinya memanggilnya ratu dan mengejarnya untuk menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak nyaman untuk dijawab oleh orang yang tidak dikenal—seperti misalnya, sudah punya pacar atau belum.

Minseok tidak merasa harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Walau Bumi berkata dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta kalau terpilihnya dia sebagai kandidat poling terkenal sejagat itu sebagai fakta yang janggal. Dan lebih janggalnya lagi, dia terpilih sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu satu malam! Bayangkan! Minseok tidak habis pikir, apa jangan-jangan ada pihak-pihak tertentu yang mau mengerjai dia?

Minseok sedang ditengah-tengah lagu Kelly Clarkson ketika pintu terbuka dan seorang Luhan masuk dengan wajah datarnya, jalannya agak tergesa. "Ikut." Kata Luhan dengan semena-mena menarik tangan Minseok berikut tasnya. "L-Luhan, kita mau kemana? Tas aku kok dibawa-bawa?" tanya Minseok tiba-tiba. "Mau beli marshmallow," kata Luhan. "Marshmallow… tapi bukannya hari ini… k-kamu ada tanding sepak bola?"

"Persetan," Luhan memutar bola matanya dan bertanya, "Hari ini kita bebas kan?"

"Iya, kata Bumi kita Cuma ada pelajaran pertama sama—"

"Oke." Luhan menuju kesebuah motor besar yang Minseok tidak yakin apa merknya dan menstarter motor tersebut. "Kita bolos aja hari ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Minseok adalah seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut, rajin, dan jelas, _tidak pernah bolos. _Dia tidak pernah berani membolos, karena, selain membuatnya jadi ketinggalan pelajaran ataupun pr, dia jadi merasa tertinggal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Jadi sebisa mungkin dia masuk sekolah. Kecuali dia sakit atau izin.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Entah mantra macam apa yang Luhan berikan padanya sehingga dia bisa membujuk (atau memaksa?) Minseok untuk menghancurkan kebiasaannya tersebut. Minseok tidak merasa bangga. Setelah menyogok penjaga sekolah dan keluar diam-diam, mereka berhasil keluar dan bebas.

"Kau ini ngapain, sih?" Luhan mendesis dingin. "Pegang pinggangku erat-erat, aku tidak suka naik motor lambat-lambat."

"Ta-tapi," Minseok tidak punya pilihan lain selain memeluk pinggang Luhan karena Luhan memelototinya dengan intensitas setara dengan sinar gamma yang berbahaya dan Luhan dengan sengaja mempercepat pacuan motornya, mengakibatkan Minseok menjerit tertahan dan memeluk pinggang Luhan. Bedanya, pelototan Luhan tidak membunuh—Cuma membuat dada Minseok berdebar-debar karena hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. "Cewek," Luhan berbisik.

Disebuah toko yang terlihat seperti toko kue, merka turun. Minseok turun dengan sempoyongan, dan Luhan membantunya berdiri tegap dengan memegangi tangan Minseok yang cukup berisi. "Ini… apa?" tanya Minseok sedikit bingung. "Toko bra." Kata Luhan sarkastik, membuat Minseok menganga. "Cepat masuk, kita kedalam dan pesan makan."

"Tapi didalam kelihatan mahal," kata Minseok ragu-ragu, "Aku tidak bawa uang."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku yang akan membayarkanmu."Luhan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan Minseok yakin hampir seluruh mata para wanita (dan beberapa lelaki) berubah jadi berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Luhan terlihat menawan dengan jaket kulit hitam yang menunjukan bentuk tubuhnya yang cukup _fit _namun agak kurus tersebut. Dan wajahnya yang terlihat cantik namun juga tampan membuat orang-orang berpaling melihatnya.

Dada Minseok lagi-lagi berdebar.

"Saya pesan semangkuk marsmallow dengan coklat. Dia gateau chocolate. Minumnya americano dan sweet machiatto." Kata Luhan lancar, tidak membiarkan Minseok memesan untuk dirinya sendiri. Minseok agak kaget. Kenapa Luhan tahu makanan dan minuman ringan yang dia sukai? Penjaga kasir berwajah tampan itu tersenyum menerima uang Luhan dan berkata, "Tak disangka kau datang kesini juga saat jam sekolah, Lu. Setahuku kau tidak sepemberani itu."

"Diam, Siwon. Aku sedang tidak mood." Luhan menerima satu nampan berisi makanan Minseok dan Luhan. Siwon tersenyum _charming _ke arah Minseok, yang gugup seketika. "Kamu pasti Minseok, kan? Kenalkan, nama saya Siwon. Choi Siwon. Luhan sering menceritakan kamu… kepada saya." Siwon terkekeh kecil. Lesung pipi di pipi kanannya terlihat menawan. "Kalian berdua terlihat seperti pasangan serasi."

Minseok memerah. "Jangan ngomong sampah. Tinggalkan kami sendiri." Luhan mengerutkan dahi. Siwon malah terkekeh lebih kencang dan mengangguk, "_As you wish, prince."_

Luhan memelototi Siwon dengan lebih dalam dan berbalik menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. "Kamu kenal dengan penjaga toko ini?" tanya Minseok setelah mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan. Aneh rasanya duduk disebuah toko di saat kamu seharusnya berada disekolah. Minsoek berusaha membuang perasaaan itu. "Bisa dibilang begitu." Luhan berkata malas dan menyeruput _americano_ nya. Minseok mengangguk kecil dan menunduk, memotong _gateau _nya dan mengunyahnya tanpa suara.

Hening.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Luhan membawanya kesini? Minseok tidak mengerti. Kenapa tidak mengajak Amber-ssi, atau Kai-ssi saja jika dia ingin bolos? Apa Minseok telrihat seperti tipe anak yang mudah diajak bolos? Tunggu, dia memang mudah dia ajak bolos—bukan karena dia ingin bolos, tapi takut dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Minseok merasa tolol. Dia ingin segera pulang, tapi dia takut Luhan akan marah. Apalagi kondisi mereka sangat menekan sekarang. Luhan sendiri terlihat santai-santai saja, sambil mengunyah marshmallow bertabur cokelat cair itu dia memandang ke luar toko yang dilapisi kaca tersebut.

"Kenapa kamu tidak berbicara?"

Perkataan Luhan membuat Minseok sedikit bingung. "Ma-maksudnya?"

Luhan memandangnya dan menghela nafas. "Bicaralah. Bicara apa saja."

"Uh," Minseok merasa dipermainkan. "Cu-cuacanya bagus."

"Sekarang musim panas, tentu saja cuacanya bagus."

"Ka-kau lihat berita kemarin?"

"Nggak, terlalu malas."

"Mmmm sudah mengerjakan PR fisika?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Minseok menggaruk kepalanya hampir frustasi. Apa yang diinginkan pria ini darinya?!

Luhan menjilat cokelat yang menetes dari tangkai marshmallow. "Sudahlah, biar aku saja yang bertanya padamu." Luhan berkata sebal. "Apa kamu senang jadi kandidat _Queen Bee?"_

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. Luhan menatapnya sedikit datar. Setelah itu konversasi mereka selesai begitu saja. Minseok tidak merasa ingin bicara lagi, begitu pula Luhan.

Hubungan yang sedikit membingungkan.

Tepat setelah Minseok menghabiskan macchiatonya, _handphone_ Minseok berbunyi. Minseok segera mengangkatnya. "Halo?" bisik Minseok, melempar pandangan maaf kearah Luhan yang tidak peduli. "_Minseok—Minseok, halo?! Kamu dimana?" _suara ini… "Amber-ssi? Aku… sedang di sebuah toko." Minseok memandang Luhan yang sekarang menatapnya dalam. "_Astaga, untunglah kau tidak ada di sekolah… Kim Jaera marah-marah, kau kenal dia kan? dia entah kenapa merasa kalau kau ancaman, dan langsung memburumu dari kelas satu ke kelas berikutnya. Apa kau sendirian?" _suara Amber yang awalnya panic terdengar lega. "Uh, tidak, dengan L-Luhan."

"_Luhan bersamamu?" _suara Amber terdengar tidak terbaca, membuat Minseok sedikit bingung. Apakah hal itu hal buruk? Kemudian suara tawa terdengar. "_Dasar bangsat cowok itu. Pantas saja dia langsung buru-buru ke kelasmu tadi…"_

"A-apa—"

Sebelum Minseok bias bertanya lebih lanjut, Luhan sudah menarik handphonenya dan menutup panggilan Minseok. "Lebih baik kita segera pergi." Kata Luhan dengan nada datar, memakai sarung motornya. "Tapi, mau kemana kita?" Tanya Minseok sedikit kebingungan, kenapa handphone-nya diambil? "Ke rumahku." Kata Luhan dengan santainya, menggapai pinggang Minseok ketika mereka keluar dari toko. "Ke-kerumahmu?"

"Kalau ke rumahmu, jelas tidak mungkin. Ke sekolah, aku malas. Lebih baik ke rumahku. Atau kau mau pergi ke tempat lain?"

"Ti-tidak sih—"

"Kalau begitu, ayo."

Siwon memandang kepergian Luhan dan Minseok dengan senyum yang cukup lebar. Seorang pria dnegan apron hitam membuka pintu dibelakang Siwon dan bertanya dengan penuh makna, "Cewek itu...?"

Siwon mengangguk sedikit. "Cantik kan?"

Pria berapron hitam itu bersiul. "Memang pangeran Luhan, tangkapannya bagus."

Siwon tertawa. "Kalau cewek itu sudah besar, mungkin sudah aku tangkap dan kuculik dia. Sayang sekali…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serious Corner :

Halo! Kembali dengan saya. Hmmm, apa tadi interaksi lumin-nya masih kurang? Tenang saja, di chap depan saya coba tambahin sedikit _lime_. Ufufufufufu saya senaaang bikin reader menunggu. /ditabok

Bastardized corner :

UDAH BERAPA MINGGU SAIA NGGAK APDET? Iya, kalian boleh lemparin saya pake fanmail ke PM saya. /pengen banget

daaaan maaf ini komennya ga dibales-balesin T_T kalo bisa, insyaallah aku bales di chap depan ;-;


End file.
